Music Box
by Zombiekittie
Summary: Sister story to "Damn Your Eyes." Why are you trying to protect me? And what did you mean when you said you love me. I know you don't feel the same about me as I do you. Dammit, he'll kill you! YxYY
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is the sister story to Damn Your Eyes. So if you liked this one, go ahead and check it out. I actually like this one a lot better, for now that is. I'm still getting used to writing in this style and I'll admit, it's growing on me. Anyway, enjoy the story, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

And as always, I don't own YuGiOh.

* * *

I didn't care it was raining, I had to get out of that house. I can't stand it there, those people, they're insane. I walked quietly down the street to Yami's house. He was always there for me, he always comforted me when I was down, and he's the only person who knows about my parents.

I knocked on his front door, I only hope that Yami answers, his mom is nice, but she makes me uncomfortable. Thankfully, Yami appeared in the doorway within seconds. "Yugi?" He questioned. Like I never randomly show up... well maybe not so much anymore. I just smiled at him, he knows what's wrong, I can't hide anything from him. He's too smart.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" He asked and stepped out of the doorway. I nodded, I don't like talking about it where someone could hear, and chances are, given the time, his mom is in the kitchen getting ready to make dinner.

_'Man, what I wouldn't give for a home cooked meal, for once in my life.'_ We made our way upstairs, Yami shut the door to his room and took a seat on his bed. I stood in the middle of the room careful not to touch anything. I know he wouldn't get mad, he never gets mad at me unless they hurt me. I'm in for a lecture.

"Dammit, Yugi, what has he done to you this time?" Yeah, he's mad. I can't look at him when he's mad. I know I'm hurting him by letting this continue, but there's nothing I can do. If I turn them in I'll be put into foster care, and chances are, I wont be able to see him anymore. I couldn't live with that. "Stop letting him hurt you." His voice is quieter now, it's soothing. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry."

"I know." I respond. I'm too afraid to really say anything else, the last thing I need is the one person I love getting mad at me.

Yes, I said love.

"Let me see." He says and grabs me. I'm startled, but I can't escape him, he wont let me. At least he's gentle when he touches me. Not like them, the bruises he see's on my chest are proof of that. I love his touch, his hands are so soft, I just wish there was something more than the occasional touch. My emotions are too high strung for this, it feels like my legs are about to give out from under me.

"You're getting skinny again, have they stopped feeding you?" He asks, he knows the answer but I lie to him anyway. I'm not allowed to eat in that house, if I'm lucky I can sneak a piece of fruit before it goes bad or something. But aside from that, I get nothing. Yami used to buy me lunch at school when he could, he hasn't in a while though. I'm sure he'll start again though, considering.

Everything has been progressively getting worse, I miss the days when they didn't break bones and I was allowed to actually see Yami when they were home.

"Don't cry." He says. I don't want to cry in front of him, I don't want him to think I'm weak.

Just then I feel a vibration in my pocket, my cwll phone is going off, and since the only other person I talk to is in the room with me, I can only assume it's one of my parents.

"Hello?" I answer. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, sir.. Yes.. Right a-away.'' Of course he's pissed. If they're home, I'm supposed to be home, with the exception of school. I know what he's going to do to me when I get home too. Long story short: I'm fucked. I look back to Yami, "I have to go." I say and turn to walk out the door.

"Wait-" He calls out. I stop, I don't want to leave anyway. I can't turn around to face him though, my tears have already started to spill. I refuse to let him see me cry.

"You're better than they are, don't let them hurt you anymore. I'm here for you if you need me. All you have to do it ask, you know that, right?" He has no idea how much that means to me, but he's wrong. I'm not better then they are. I just nod and start my short journey home.

I walk slowly through the rain. I know the longer I take the more irritated he will be, but I'd rather prolong the peace I have, because when I get home, there will be hell. I walk up the steps to the front door and quietly push it open, maybe he wont hear me, maybe he's already in bed, or too drunk to notice anything.

I was wrong. I was greeted by my father grabbing my arm and throwing me into the house. I ended up landing on a piece of glass, one of many pieces that littered the living room floor.

"Where the hell were you?" He screamed. Instead of responding I pushed myself to my feet and sprinted towards the stairs heading up to my 'room'. That man is fast though, in one swift movement he had pulled one of my legs out from under me and I fell onto the wooded stairs, slamming my head on the edge of one of the steps.

"Well, you little shit? Where were you?" He screamed and pulled me up to his face by the collar of my shirt

"Yami's" I was able to manage though his choking grip.

"You know you are not to leave this house!" He yelled and threw me down on to the steps. "Get to your room you little fucker, I'll deal with you later." I scrambled to me feet before he could even finish his sentence, and I was in my room with the door closed within seconds.

My room didn't consist of much. My bed was a twin mattress laying on the floor. There was a small closet next to the bed, and a desk a neighbor asked if I'd take on my way home from school one day. I managed to drag it in the house when they weren't home. I don't think they've even noticed I had it. That was a few months ago, I'd be surprised if they said anything now.

It wasn't long before I started to feel the cut in my back. I reached around to to see if I could feel anything. Sure enough, there was a shard of glass protruding from the left side of my back. I gritted my teeth as I pulled it from my skin, I started at my bloody hand for a moment before discarding the glass piece to the other side of the room. I wouldn't dare leave my room now. Maybe when my mother comes home she can distract him long enough for me to clean myself up, but for now, I might as well just lay down.

I lay down on my tiny bed and pull the blood stained sheet over my body, hopefully everything will stay calm and I can get a good night's sleep.

It wasn't long before I willingly let sleep claim by body.

* * *

I was awoken by my bedroom door swinging open. "She's not fucking home again!" He screamed. I have no idea what time it is. It's dark outside, but he's still awake, it can't be too late, or maybe it is. I don't know.

"I-I'm sorry." I mumble, sleep has yet to completely let go of my mind.

"If we never had you things would be so much better. You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit." I felt him grab my shirt and pull me out of bed, before I knew it though, I was right back on the floor. He landed several kicks to my already bruised chest. It hurt.

_'Just leave me alone.'_

He continued to punch, kick, throw me. Whatever pleased him. I was his punching bag. That's all I was good for in this house. I felt unconsciousness claim my body, he wasn't done with me though, but I couldn't hold on. Everything got quiet, then, there was nothing.

* * *

I hear a voice and a slight pressure in my neck, I can't move though, my body is too weak, everything hurts. His voice is so familiar, who is it? Yami? No. I wish it was, but, why would he come here, he knows not to come here.

I can faintly hear a car pull into my drive way. Is it really the next afternoon? Did I miss school? Is he home already? Who the hell is in the room with me?

"Y-Yami?" I ask as I try to open my eyes, there he is, hovering above me. He looks so concerned, so beautiful.

"Yugi! You're alright!" He seemed so happy, does he have any idea what happened? Then I remember.

"Is he home?" I ask. I know the answer, so why am I asking? I can hear his footsteps climbing the stairs. Yami just nods at me. "Shit, I was supposed to have the house cleaned before they got home." I'm screwed. "He's coming, You have to hide."

Yami just looked at me like I was insane. "No." he started. What do you mean 'no'. They don't care, they'll kill you, why do you think I told you to stay away. I can't even protect myself, how am I supposed to protect you too?

"I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore, I love you." He says as he stands in front of me, almost like he's protecting me. The door swings open and there he is. That man. No, he's not a man, a real man would never harm his family. Hah, family.

But, love? Is that what he really just said. Love? He can't love me, not in the way I want him to though. No, the love Yami has for me is nothing more than the kind of love best friends share. That's all we are, friends. He could never love me the way I love him. I accepted that a long time ago.

"What the hell are you doing here?" My _'father'_ growled. "He's not allowed to have visitors." Yami didn't say anything, he just stood there, staring at him with a serious look on his face. I tried to push myself further back into the corner I was already in, but something was wrong. My leg would hardly move. I couldn't feel it at all.

"You're not going to hurt him anymore!" Yami yelled and lunged toward _him_. Panic raced through my veins.

He's faster than you know, Yami. He'll kick the shit out of you. Dammit, why did you come here? This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I could only watch as Yami was thrown against my bedroom wall. "Run!" he called out to me. But I couldn't move.

"I can't." I replied weakly. That man, he was going to have my ass for this one. I just looked at Yami, I didn't want him to see what my father was about to do to me. Before I knew it, he was right in front of me, looking down at me with his sick sadistic smirk.

_'Not again._'

* * *

I love feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

I know it took longer than I said it would and I'm sorry, I hope you enjoy none the less though.

I don't own Yugi or Yami or YuGiOh.

* * *

"Run!" He calls out to me. But there's something wrong. I can't move.

"I can't." I replied weakly. That man, he was going to have my ass for this one. I just looked at Yami, I didn't want him to see what my father was about to do to me. Before I knew it, he was right in front of me, looking down at me with his sick sadistic smirk.

'Not again, I can't take it anymore. '

He towered over me, he could smell my fear, it's what he thrives off of. I let out a small whimper as he moved closer. He was taunting me, he knew I didn't have the balls to do anything, I couldn't stand up to a man of his stature, I mean, look at me, I'm tiny, he could crush me with one finger. He knew he could do whatever he wanted to me, and I couldn't stop him.

"No! Don't hurt him!" I hear Yami yell from across the room. I couldn't live with myself if he got hurt because of me. My father turns around, I assume to face him. Be careful, please. Without warning that man who claims to be my father falls to his knees. I watch as Yami kicks him with force in the back of the head and he falls to the ground face first. Did he really just do it? My hero.

He pauses for a moment, I don't think he believes his own strength. "Lets go, Yugi." He says as he starts towards me. I'm ready to get out of here, I was ready years ago. I try to stand up, but I can't. I'm too scared, too hurt, too weak.

Damn, Why am I so weak?

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Yami questions, his voice is full of concern. He reaches a hand towards me, I flinch. It's not because of you, Yami, I swear, it's out of habit. I hope you understand that. I can see how drawn back he is by my reaction. I'm sorry. "Come on." He whispers, a hint of hurt resides in his voice as he pulls me into his arms and into a standing position. I try to keep my balance on my own, but I can't, and I fall into him. "Yugi..."

He's disappointed in me I'm sure. He must think I'm so weak. Not that I can blame him. "I'm sorry, Yami, I can't." I hold on to him for dear life. He's so soft, he makes me feel so safe. I don't ever want to let go. Suddenly, I feel my feet lift off the ground and before I know it, he has me cradled in his arms. "Y-Yami?" I question. He's so strong too. I don't think there's anything about him I don't love.

"I'll carry you." He smiles. You don't have to carry me, just leave me here.

He carries me down the stairs and out the front door. I close my eyes and let my head rest between his arm and chest. He's so warm, I don't ever want this to end. I can hear my father from upstairs. My heart sinks, but I'll enjoy my time with Yami for a little while longer. All I want is to be with him.

It's cool outside and there's a soft breeze. Too bad the screaming from behind us destroys the peaceful setting. Then; bang. The sound of his gun.

He's used it before.

She spent a week in the hospital. It wasn't her fault. He was on a drunken rampage, granted, I don't think that man is ever sober. I don't know why she keeps going back to him. There's nothing there for her. He must have something being held over her. That's the only explanation that makes sense, no one in their right mind would want to deal with him.

I look up to see the blood dripping from Yami's shoulder. Dammit, this is all my fault. Why didn't you just leave me there? He looks down at me, is he smiling? Does he think that I can't see the pain behind his eyes. "Yami, are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine, aibou." He replies, choking back the pain. Aibou? Partner? My father, he's screaming at us. God, just shut up. Leave us alone. I just want a moment of peace. Please.

"Give me back my son!" He screams. Stop yelling, the neighbors will wonder whats going on again. Maybe not, they seem to be turning blind eyes these days. Still, how embarrassing. "I'll have the police on your ass so quickly-"

Yami cuts him off. Dammit, what are you doing. He has a fucking gun. "Oh right, because they're not going to think somethings up when they see how bruised up he is. Or when they go in your house to see how shitty his living conditions are. I'm not the bad guy for saving him." Thank you for saving me.

My father turns around and chuckles to himself before leaving us with his parting words. "You just wait, you'll pay for this." And he's right, I will pay for this. If he ever gets the chance to have his way with me again, I'll be dead, I know it.

Yami. You got hurt because of me. This is all my fault. "You should have just let him take me, I mean, the you wouldn't have gotten hurt." I glance at his shoulder again, it looks terrible.

"I'll never let you go back to that place." He replies. But why not? Why do you care so much? Sometimes, I wish you didn't. It only makes the fact that I love you even harder to deal with, knowing you don't feel the same.

We continue on our way to his house. I can't stop thinking about you, Yami. Why are you doing all this for me? Why did you call me your partner. I don't get you sometimes. I glance up at him, he's so focused, so determined, so sexy.

He sets me down on the couch. You know I hate being down here. "Would you like something to eat?" He asks. I do, but I don't want to eat your food, instead, I just shake my head no. He seems disappointed. He should know me better than that though.

"Can we go upstairs?" I ask and try to stand up. I managed to get to my feet before light headedness took me over once again. I had to use the arm of the couch for support. Dammit. I'm stronger than this.

"Do you need help?" He asks. I don't want to admit it, but I do. I grab his hand and wrap myself around his arm, leaning into him for support instead of the couch.

I love him so much.

I wish he didn't have to see me like this. '_One foot at a time.'_ We're almost at the stairs when I feel my left leg give out from under me. I stumble. Dammit. Thankfully, Yami's there to hold me up. He's always there for me. The stairs, this is the hard part, but he's right there next to me, I'll be alright.

The stairs took more out of me than I'd like to admit. I'm trying not to breath heave, but I can't help it. I just can't do it.

There's so many things I can't do.

It's then that Yami picks me up again. "What are you doing? I can do it by myself." I'm not trying to be mean, I just want to prove to him I'm not weak. Yami, however, stays silent.

He sets me down in the middle of the room, that's where I like to be, before taking a seat on his bed. He has his elbows rested on his knees and his forehead resting in the palms of his hands. "We need to have a talk."

What? What kind of talk? I know you're mad at me, but please, don't leave me. I feel my heart sink and I get light headed again. Shit, I can't stand up. Like a flash, there he was to catch me. To protect me. I can't hold it back anymore. I have to tell you.

"It's alright." He whispers into my ear. His arms are wrapped gently, but tightly around me. Before I know it he has me off the ground again. "Come lay down."

He carries me to his bed and lays me down. Lay with me, Yami. "Hey, I'll be right back, okay?" He places a hand on my cheek, for a minute I swear I can see love in his eyes. Why do you torture me? He draws back though, defeat written all over his face, he then turns to walk out the door.

I close my eyes and pretend he's still with me, "I love you." I whisper. He doesn't hear me though, he gone. That was my chance. I blew it.

It wasn't long before I could feel sleep consume me.

* * *

The snow was deep, but falling gently. There were a few trees scattered about. Other than that, the only thing that could be seen was white. The sky, the ground. I could hear a creek in the distance, but I couldn't see it. An owl screeched, protecting it's young, probably. They make such scary noises. It's so hard to breathe here, it feels like there's a ton of bricks on my chest. I try to stand up, but my extremities are numb, I can't move. I try to call for help, but my voice produces no words, just a dry whisper. I'm sure no one would answer my cries anyway.

I lay my head back down and stare into the white sky. The vultures are circling above me, waiting for my last breath. It's amazing how life works. When I die I become the nutrients that feed the soil, which in turn allows the grass to grow. Herbivores and omnivores eat the grass who are then fed on by the carnivores, then when they die, they become the nutrients that feed the soil. A cycle that never ends.

I feel a cold chill rush through my body as it becomes even harder to breathe. "I'll die here, wont I?" I whisper to myself and close my eyes.

"Don't think like that." I hear a voice say only a few seconds later. I open my eyes and there he is standing over me, smiling. I'd smile at you too, but I'm too cold. I can't move.

He bends down and pulls me into a sitting position. "I'll never let anything happen to you." He says as he wraps his gray jacket around me. It's so warm. I feel another shiver run through my body as he picks me up into his arms. His strong arms.

I can't help but fall asleep. He's so warm, and I feel so safe when I'm with him. I swear my eyes were only closed for a second. But when I opened them, I was back in that hell hole, laying on my tiny bed, his jacket still wrapped around me.

I thought you said you'd never let anything happen to me. You know this place, you know how awful my life is here. Come back, please. I sit up only to be greeted with my bedroom door swinging open.

* * *

I sat up in bed as quickly as I could, my heart pounding. Please don't hurt me again. I'm finally able to take a look at my surroundings. I'm not in that house, thank god. I sigh and laugh to myself. I'm haunted by that place in my dreams. Dammit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He says as he sits next to me. It's a few seconds before I can completely calm down.

"How pathetic am I?" I question myself. I mean, really, how pathetic is it that I can't ignore the sounds of a closing door. I'm scared of every tiny movement.

"You're not-"

I'm going to cry again. Not again. "Look at me, I let myself get the shit beat out of me daily because I'm too afraid of being taken away from the only friend I have." It's true. I'm terrified that I'll never see him again. "I can't walk up the stairs without falling, I don't have any friends other than you. You're the only person who has ever showed any bit of concern for me. What kind of person doesn't have any friends. I mean, that's pathetic. I don't understand why you even put up with me... I'm glad you do though, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you... I love you, Yami."

I realize what I just said. He's going to hate me. . .

* * *

Feedback please!


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry this is a short chapter, but I like where I ended it. Chapter 3 of Damn Your Eyes should be up within a week or two.

Disclaimer: No. YuGiOh is not mine.

* * *

Did I really just do that? Did I really just say what I think I did? I did, I told him I loved him. No, not loved, love. Love meaning here and now, in the present, not in the past. I could lie to him, tell him I meant in in the way brothers share love. He would see right through me.

He knows me all too well. He knows when I'm telling the truth, he knows when I'm lying. I can't take back what I said. I just have to deal with it. I'll deal with him hating me. I can let him hate me, but it wont make me love him any less.

"What?" He asks. Surprise is written all over his face. I look into his crimson eyes, there is no hatred, no shame, no disappointment when he looks at me, but I can't bare it, I have to look away. I can feel my heart sink, and my stomach starts to churn. I haven't eaten in days, yet I feel like I'm about to throw up. The tears start to gather in the corners of my eyes as I await his rejection. I brace myself, the pain never hurts as bad when you're expecting it.

I feel warmth on my hands as I subconsciously gripped the sheets underneath me. Without realizing it I clenched my eyes tight, accidental letting a few tears race down my cheeks and land onto Yami's strong hands, hands that we're holding my own. I take in a deep breath to try and calm myself, but it only makes me sob. I try so hard to fight the tears, but I'm too weak to hide them.

The words that came out of his mouth next not only surprised me, but made me feel a strange combination of delight and panic. He let out a slow breath, he's thinking, thinking of the easiest way to tell me that he doesn't feel the same.

"Yugi." He says to me. His tone is so serious. "Look at me."

Yami... I can't look at you. I can't face the rejection. At this point, noting more than a grunt in disagreement escapes my body. I'm still trying to hold back my tears even though so many have already escaped.

I feel him move one of his hands away from mine, I can't help but focus on that spot. When his hand rested there, it was so warm, and now that it's gone, the air seems so much colder. It's proof of existence, well, enough proof for me anyway.

I feel him run a single finger down my jaw and stop at my chin. He adds a small amount of pressue, forcing me to move my head so we're face to face. He keeps his hand there for a moment, making sure I don't look away. Finally, I look at him. I know my eyes are red and swollen from the tears, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"What did you just say?" He asks, not once blinking or adverting his gaze. Come on, Yami. You know the answer, stop toying with me.

I open my mouth to tell him.

"Nothing."

I'm sorry. I just can't handle the rejection. I look away from him, defeat consumes me. I can't watch him as he tells me he doesn't love me.

Once again I feel his finger guide my face to his, only this time, I wasn't met with a stare down. Time started to slow, his face inched closer to mine. I'm positive he'll scream at me. I focus on his lips, his rosy pink lips. They part ever slightly and connect with mine. For a moment, I don't know what to do. Is he just fucking with me? No. Yami's not like that. Maybe. Maybe he does like me, the same way I like him.

I've never kissed anyone before. Not in a romantic sence anyway. I just let my instincts guide me, and hopefully I don't screw it up. I press my lips into his.

I can't believe this is happening. My heart is racing, my hands start to tingle and I feel weak all over. Is it the adrenaline? What's happening? I've never felt this way before.

He pulls away from me for a moment and looks at me again. My face is still wet from the tears I cried only moments before, even though that kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime.

"Please, little one, tell me what you said." He was pleading with me.

I keep silent, I'm still not entirely sure how to handle this situation. I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves. The room starts to wobble, I begin to feel light headed. I close my eyes and release my breath.

"I love you." I hear myself say before a fall backwards into his soft bed. I hear him chuckle and shift is weight on the bed. What the hell is he laughing about. This isn't funny.

I open my eyes to find Yami hovering above me, concerned and smiling. "Are you alright?" He asks me. Other than nearly having a heart attack, yeah, I suppose I'm fine.

He places a kiss on my cheek, sending another wave of adrenaline though my system.

The moment was perfect. For a few minutes, all of the outside troubles went away. I forgot about my family, I forgot about my scars and my bruises. I forgot that there was a world outside of Yami's bedroom, and while I wish so hard for that moment to last, like all things, it was broken. Broken by the red and blue flashing lights outside, and a police officer at the front door.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
